Sweet prank
by LittleMissLuminos
Summary: A sweet Luneville one-shot. Pranking each other and having a good time.


**(This is a short Luneville fanfic,I've got the idea of this fanfic from a pin on Pinterest. This fanfic was placed after Luna and Neville were married. I own nothing and please forgive me with all those grammar mistakes.)**

30th July was Neville's birthday and Luna had been thinking about what he wanted for his birthday. The last time when it was Luna's birthday,he handmade a white, fluffy teddy bear and he found a book that was about those magical creatures like Nargles or Wrackspourts. Luna loved what he prepared for her so she felt a bit pressure when it comes to his birthday. Luna wanted to give the best and the perfect gift for him. She knew he was obsessed with plants so Luna paid a visit to a plant shop. She wanted to find something special for him, but she looked everywhere in that shop and found nothing that Neville didn't have planted. Luna went to another shop and still she've got nothing. Luna was upset about it, she had no idea to find the perfect gift for him. She was wandering around at the street and she randomly stopped at a toy shop. That toy shop was colorful and there were a lot of weird stuff and interesting toy to sell. She saw a plant that looked so real and she can't stop of looking at it. It's name was "Mirage flower" Luna grew interest to it and she asked about it to the shopkeeper. It was a fake plant that still grow like a real plant. It didn't need any care, it will just grow by itself. Luna found that was a interesting and funny prank to give him this plant and see him taking care of that plant. She bought that and placed it at home. When it was the night of Neville's birthday, Luna take it out and handed it over to Neville.

Luna "Happy birthday,Nev."

Neville "What is this?"

Luna "I bought it randomly,I never heard of it. It was a plant called "Mirage flower"."

Neville "Interesting,thanks sweetie."

After that day,he've started to water that plant every morning and it became one of his daily routine after that. Every time when he watered that plant and gazing at it, hoping it could grow up faster,Luna tried hard to not laugh.

4 months passed and it was near by Christmas . Neville went to the street just to wander around for fun. He entered the toy shop and trying to find a small gift for Luna and when he saw that "Mirage Flower" he knew he had been fooled for 4 months. He was helpless with the weirdness of Luna but that was also one of the things that Neville thought Luna was lovely about. He came up with an idea and he bought a mistletoe from that shop.

When he came back home,he acted normal and still watered that plant like he used to do for 4 months. Luna was sitting on the couch and Neville sat beside her. He pointed his shoulder and looked innocently to Luna, meaning he wanted some comfortable massage from his lovely wife. Luna knew what that means after all these years, she sat straight up and started to massage his shoulder gently. She pressed his shoulder in a tender way. Neville turned a bit of his head and tricked Luna about that "Mirage Flower".

Neville "Hey,sweetie. I searched about that "Mirage flower" today at the library and I found nothing. Are you sure that was a plant?"

Luna lie calmly "I'm pretty sure it was a real plant. You saw it grew."

Neville "Oh,really?"

Luna "Yes."

Neville smiled and leaned closer to her.

Neville "I know you are lying."

He said that in a seductive,low key tone. That really made Luna blushed. She bite her lips and leaned back but Neville leaned even closer,close enough to kiss her if he moved a little bit forward. Luna was too shy about that situation,she stood up and apologized.

Luna "Alright,I'm sorry. I was pranking you just for fun."

Neville stood up and hugged her firmly. He leaned down his head that his forehead touched hers.

"It's quite alright but there will be a little punishment."

He looked up and put the mistletoe in his hand and put it up high,he looked at Luna and smirked. Luna tip toed and pressed her lips on her husband's lightly. She pulled it away immediately. That light kiss obviously didn't satisfy Neville,he hugged his wife and pressed her body against his and pulled her up a bit. Luna tip toed and stood on Neville's feet because Neville practically lift her up,Neville kissed her and brushed her soft lips with his tongue and swam inside quickly and buried it deep down inside her throat. Luna didn't refuse that kiss,she gladly returned the favor by putting her tongue inside his throat too. He put his hand at the back of her neck and the other one slung at her slim waist to pull her closer to his. Luna put her hand around his neck and tip toed to reach his lips better. Neville pressed her body even closer to him. The couple broke out for air, while Luna was still rewinding that kiss. Before Luna could realize, Neville suddenly carried her and brought her into their room. Luna was shocked, she tried to get down but she failed to do so. Neville placed her gently on the bed and gave her another deep kiss. He slowly laid on top of her and lift himself up by his elbows. He started to kiss her neck and stroked her face. Luna rapped her leg around his waist and slung her hand around his neck. He started to tuck Luna's sweater off and undid her bra. Even though how many times they did that,Luna still blushed about it. Neville massaged her breast while he was licking the other nipple, he enjoyed hearing Luna's satisfying sigh. Neville felt her nipple was hardened after that action,and so as his erection. Neville didn't notice about that before Luna tried to pull his trousers off. She pulled it down to his knee and took his shirt off after that. She caressed his chest in a very tender way. She leaned up to kiss him,moving her upper body to him. After a while of taking off each other's clothes,both of them were finally naked. Luna started with a kiss and urged Neville to enter her. She bite her lips and a satisfied moan escaped from her lips,she was shouting his name and whispered into his ear to lead him. He thrust into her harder and faster every time Neville heard a beautiful sound came from her. When they were done,Luna laid beside him,resting her head in his chest. They gazed at each other and gave a sweet,light kiss as an ending.

Who was pranking and who was being pranked? No one knows,that's there way to get along with.


End file.
